Mark of the Panther
Cast LeVar Burton as Anansi / Poacher 2 (voice) Nichelle Nichols as Diane Maza Plot Deep within a tropical forest, a trio of hunters are tracking down a panther. A gunshot is heard, scaring a flock of birds. Nearby, the Avalon Travelers fall off a waterfall. Goliath is able to catch Elisa, only for Angela carrying Bronx to fall on top on him, causing them to plunge into the water below. They emerge on the shore and wonder where they are. Elisa guesses that they are probably in Africa, seeing as her mother is Nigerian and they went there once. Angela remarks that she's lucky, for her father never wants to talk about himself or her mother. Goliath, sticking to gargoyle tradition, reminds her that she's the child of the entire clan. She tries insisting that he's her biological father. She then stops speaking and gaps at the sight of a the body of a skinned panther. When Goliath asks why would any hunter take the skin but leave the rest behind, Elisa answers that poachers only care about selling the skin for money. Angela can very well guess that Avalon must have sent them here to stop this. The travelers come upon a small village, where Diane Maza telling a story to the village children: The story is of the Panther Queen, who was very vain, mocking every animal in sight. But she made the mistake of mocking Anansi, the spider, who wove a magical web that transformed her into a human. The queen pleaded the spider to return her to her true form but is refused. When she threatens to kill him, Anansi laughed at her threat, stating that creatures such as he cannot die. But he does strike a bargain with her; if she can build a city in the shape of a web, he will change her back. The Panther Queen married the Oba of Hulka tribe to receive help in building the city of Kara Digi, while having many sons and daughters. Once the city was complete, Anansi restored the queen to her panther form. However, the Panther Queen realized that she was lonely, so she pleaded Anansi to change her children into panthers as well. Anansi agreed, but only would allow one to be transformed, while she hunts for him. The Panther Queen then hunted for him, allowing the spider to grow fat and happy. The Panther Queen marked her eldest son as the one. But Anansi, not wanting his favourite subject to leave, inform the young man of his deal with the queen. Not desiring to become a panther, the prince was instructed by Anansi to kill the queen. But when he found her, he realized that he was facing his mother. Realizing that his mother chose him out of love, he could not bring himself to kill her, so Anansi was forced to transform him. In anger, the spider banished everyone from Kara Digi. But that was foolish, for there was no one to tend his needs. Once the story was finished, Angela asks Elisa if the storyteller is the village's queen or Magus. Elisa corrects, for that's her mother. Diane then walks up to her friend Fara Maku, who congratulates her for an excellent performance. Elisa, emerging from the bushes, adds that it's good for someone born and raised in New York City. Overjoyed to see her daughter, Diane runs up and embraces her, before asking where she's been. Elisa weakly lies that she's on a case, but her mother doesn't believe her. Angela asks her father why doesn't Elisa just tell the truth. Goliath says that Elisa keeps many secrets but she should not keep them from her mother. Angela agrees with him, for parents and children should be able to discuss everything. Then suddenly, the same trio of hunters, one of whom Fara recognizes as Tea, come out to take the village hostage, eyes set on the panther locked in a cage, meant to be released in ceremony. Apparently, Tea is out to kill every panther in the jungle for something that happened in Abuja. Angela wants to help out, though Goliath stops her, fearing that someone may get shot if they go in preemptively. As one of Tea's cohorts put up his rifle to the Mazas, believing that it be better to eliminate any witnesses, the gargoyles emerge, only to stop and see Fara magically transform into a panther. Tea recognizes him as the one and shoots him. The bullet only wounds Fara, who runs off into the jungle. Tea gives chase, ordering her cohorts to deal with the Mazas. But before the hunters could do the deed, the gargoyles subdue them and lock them in the same cage after they released the panther. Diane asks her daughter how long she has been keeping this secret from her, to which Elisa reminds is not important, reminding her how they all saw Fara turn into a panther just now. Diane admits that she doesn't know what she's seeing, for she believed that the legend was only a story. Goliath says that most legends keep a seed of truth. Angela adds that they must protect Fara from Tea. However, Diane refuses to allow Elisa to chase after her alone. By another waterfall, Tea nearly has Fara, only to be caught by Goliath. Then suddenly, Tea also transforms into panther. Goliath is forced to drop her into the river. Tea gets out and catches Fara's scent. Luckily, Bronx also has their scent as well. The trail soon leads to Kara Digi, which amazes Diane, unbelieving that the city is actually real. Once inside, they see tracks going in different directions. Goliath and Diane go in one direction, while Elisa, Angela and Bronx go on another. Unfortunately, the latter ran into a huge spider web. Luckily, they are able to get themselves out of it. Meanwhile, Diane spots one of the werepanthers and chases after it. However, she and Goliath both fall into a sinkhole, filled with webs and spiders. With Diane holding onto him, Goliath climbs his way out. As they make their way through webs, Diane inquires Goliath about Angela being his daughter. He admits to it, but she desires special treatment but he cannot favour one hatchling over the others. Diane tells him that all children desire for special treatment at times, for it's natural. Goliath then flick a spider off his hand, which then begins crawling across the webs to inform a much larger one that company is coming. Back with Elisa's group, she remarks that she hates spiders and is glad that her mom isn't around to see it, otherwise she'll never hear the end of it. Angela tells her that she's lucky, wishing that her father could be talk to her, as much as Elisa's mother does for her own daughter. However, Elisa says that her mother always wants more details and honesty. Angela asks if she thinks that it's a bad thing. Soon, Fara, transformed back to human, is weakened by his wound. But Tea finds him also and grabs a spear to kill him, only to be stopped by the gargoyles. When asked why she is hunting Fara, Tea tells them to ask him, for only he knows. Fara says that he loved her, which she sneers at. She explains that the day she left Abuja, she was attacked and marked by a panther. And every time she got angry, it triggered her transformation, ruining her chances of a normal life. Fara defends that he couldn't let her go. However, Diane corrects that he was acting out of selfishness, not love. Elisa then ask the more important question: who turned Fara into a werepanther? The answer soon reveals itself to be Anansi himself, who explains that Fara came to him, having believed in the legends and thought that it would help him keep Tea. This spurs on Tea to destroy the giant spider, only to be batted away. Realizing what suffering he has caused, Fara pleads Anansi to free Tea from the panther curse, promising his eternal service. However, Anansi seeks to enslave everyone else, so that they could keep hunting for him. The gargoyles and the werepanthers attempt to fight him but he is too strong sitting on his web. So Angela instructs everyone to cut the webbing, seeing that the spider is too fat to fight them on the ground. As Anansi's webbing starts to give way, he tries bargaining with them, promising riches beyond imagining. Diane, cutting the last strand, retorts that his wishes always comes with a price. Once Anansi has fallen, Goliath then stabs him with a spear, causing the massive spider to vanish. Without Anansi, the panther curse will continue. Fara and Tea vow to use their curse to protect this jungle as penance for their sins. As the dawn draws near, Goliath takes note of Angela's quick thinking before fully acknowledges Angela as his daughter. Angela embraces her father, as the sun comes up and they turn to stone. Diane notes that Elisa has very magical friends. The latter apologizes for not telling her. Diane counsels her daughter, stating that if love is about growing close, it also means letting go. Nonetheless, Elisa decides to tell her mother everything. Diane asks if they aren't any spiders in her story, to which Elisa replies no. Notes * As of this episode Elisa's mother, Diane is aware of the Gargoyles. ** It is revealed in Cloud Fathers that she later informs Elisa's Father and sister. Trivia References Memorable Quotes Episode Guide Category:Episodes